Mattress assemblies that make use of air bladders, which are also known as air beds, are becoming increasing popular as an alternative to traditional mattresses. Unlike traditional mattress assemblies where the firmness of the mattress assemblies are not adjustable, the firmness of a mattress assembly that makes use of an air bladder is readily adjustable by increasing or decreasing the amount of air included in the air bladders that are present within a particular mattress assembly. In other words, by changing the air pressure in the air bladders of such a mattress assembly, a user can readily change the firmness of the mattress assembly and, consequently, the support provided by the mattress assembly to the user. Moreover, by being able to easily adjust the firmness, a user can quickly match the firmness of the bed to their specific preferences and, at least partially, individualize his or her level of sleep comfort. Accordingly, a mattress assembly that makes use of one or more air bladders and further improves the individualized sleep comfort offered by current air bladder-based mattress assemblies would be both highly desirable and beneficial.